De coração para coração
by Erica Lane Kent
Summary: Harry tem um pesadelo e tem seu conforto restabelecido de um jeito bem inesperado... - tradução da bingblot


_**De coração para coração**_

**Original: **Heart to heart

**Autora: **Bingblot

**Disclaimer: **O mundo de Harry Potter pertence apenas a JK Rowling. Eu não tenho nada.

**N/A: **Para minha melhor amiga, Sarah G., já que foi por ela que isso foi escrito.

Aproveitem e por favor review!

**N/T: **Essa fic se passa ANTES de Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**De coração para coração**

_Novamente lá estava ele no velho cemitério. _

_A dor estava pulsando através de sua cicatriz, e até mesmo no meio de seu próprio grito, ele ouviu duas vozes. _

"_Mate o outro." Mate o outro, mate o outro, mate o outro... As palavras pareciam ecoar naquela voz fria e cruel._

_E então aquelas duas palavras que mudariam tudo. "Avada Kedavra!" _

_Houve um barulho no chão ao seu lado, assim que o corpo de Cedrico caiu. Cedrico estava morto._

"Nãããooo!! Cedrico! Voldemort! Nãããooo!"

Harry acordou de supetão, suando e tremendo.

Tinha sido só um sonho. Apenas um sonho. Ele soltou um suspiro, longo e agitado, enquanto colocava seus óculos com as mãos trêmulas.

Ele sonhava com Cedrico e a Terceira Tarefa frequentemente, mas de algum modo esse sonho particular havia sido bem real. Ele ainda conseguia se lembrar da voz de Voldemort dizendo, "Mate o outro" em sua cabeça. O outro... ele se arrepiou. Como se a vida de Cedrico não significasse nada.

Ele olhou ao seu redor, o quarto masculino da Grifnória, enquanto seus olhos se ajustavam a escuridão. Felizmente não tinha acordado ninguém com seus pesadelos como ele fazia às vezes. Mas ele sabia que não conseguiria dormir novamente por um bom tempo. Com um suspiro, ele se levantou, precisando andar um pouco, só para ficar sozinho por um tempo.

Ele encarou melancolicamente as chamas dançantes no salão comunal da Grifnória, agradecido de que os elfos domésticos haviam mantido o fogo aceso.

Cedrico estava morto, e era sua culpa. Ele lembrou-se de estar convencendo Cedrico a pegar a taça com ele, lembrou-se dos protestos de Cedrico. Se ele tivesse ouvido, não tivesse insistido que Cedrico pegasse a taça com ele, Cedrico ainda estaria aqui ...

Hermione desceu as escadas do dormitório feminino, esperando não acordar mais ninguém. Ela havia se lembrado de que tinha deixado seu livro de Aritmancia e suas anotações no salão comunal e decidiu descer e pega-los antes que ela esquecesse em sua normal pressa matutina.

Ela estava esperando que o salão comunal estivesse vazio a essa hora da noite e começou a descer quando viu uma figura de cabelos negros sentada em frente ao fogo.

"Harry," ela chamou hesitante, incerta se ele queria ser incomodado. Havia algo no jeito que ele estava sentado que mostrava certa depressão e meditação. Seu coração se apertou enquanto ele se assustou um pouco e virou-se para olhar para ela. Seus olhos verdes, geralmente tão brilhantes, haviam escurecido, at pareciam um verde selvagem. Sua expressão estava desolada.

"Hermione," foi tudo o que ele disse.

Ela atravessou o aposento, reparando que seu livro estava no sofá antes de sentar-se ao lado de Harry, colocando a mão no braço dele. "O que houve, Harry? Por que você ainda está acordado?"

Ele suspirou, virando seu rosto para encarar as chamas mais uma vez.

Um silêncio se instalou, durante esse tempo ela o estudou, seu melhor amigo, tão familiar e tão querido para ela.

Ele suspirou antes de dizer brandamente, ainda encarando as chamas, "Eu tive um pesadelo. Sobre o que aconteceu depois da Terceira Tarefa."

Ela prendeu a respiração numa compreensão repentina. Ela sabia que Harry sofria com pesadelos sobre isso frequentemente. Ela supôs que ele não quis acordar ninguém e decidiu descer e ficar ali.

"Harry," ela disse suavemente, "fale pra mim. Me diga o que aconteceu."

Ele soltou outro suspiro antes de virar-se e olhar para ela, e ela viu com surpresa e uma enchente de compaixão que haviam lágrimas nos olhos dele.

"Oh Harry..." ela suspirou, antes de colocar ambos os braços ao redor dele e lhe dar um abraço.

Ele endureceu de leve antes de ceder e abraça-la de volta.

Ela fechou os olhos e apenas o abraçou, desejando que ele sentisse o quanto ela se importava com ele, que ele tivesse certeza de que podia lhe falar sobre qualquer coisa.

Finalmente quando ela estava começando a acreditar que ele nunca falaria, ele começou a contar, sua voz um pouco rouca e hesitante.

"A taça do torneio era uma chave de portal. Quando Cedrico e eu a tocamos, nós fomos levados até onde o pai de Tom Riddle foi enterrado."

Ela ofegou, recuando para olha-lo com assombro. Ele entendeu a pergunta nos olhos dela e assentiu. "Sim, Voldemort estava esperando por nós. Por mim. Ele – ele mandou Rabicho matar Cedrico. Mate o outro, foi tudo o que ele disse." Ele apertou os braços dela com força, seus olhos quase furiosos. "Ele chamou Cedrico de outro! Como se Cedrico não valesse nada, apenas... apenas..." Sua voz falhou e ele piscou para tirar as lágrimas de seus olhos.

O coração dela quase quebrou com a visão de Harry forçando a si mesmo a não chorar, repentinamente entendendo o que estava mantendo Harry acordado. Culpa. Era uma constante na vida de Harry. Ele se sentia culpado por tudo e só Merlin sabia como ele se sentia culpado por Cedrico, que realmente havia sido assassinado na frente de seus olhos, só por pegar a taça com ele.

Ela o abraçou de novo antes de recuar, forçando a encontrar os olhos dela. Ela falou claramente, bem devagar, enfatizando cada palavra. "Harry, não foi culpa sua. Nada disso é culpa sua. Você não podia saber, não sabia, que a taça era uma chave de portal. Se você deve culpar alguém, culpe Voldemort. Culpe Rabicho. Eles fizeram isso. Não foi culpa sua."

Ele começou a protestar mas ela o interrompeu. "Não, Harry, me escute. Não foi culpa sua. Não havia nada que você pudesse fazer. Eu conheço você, Harry, e eu sei como você pensa mas acredite em mim quando eu digo que você não podia fazer mais nada além daquilo que você fez." Sua voz suavizou. "Você confia em mim, Harry?"

Vagarosamente ele assentiu, e ela sentiu a tensão deixar o corpo dele enquanto ele a encarava.

Ela sorriu carinhosamente para ele, inclinando-se para beijar sua bochecha, quando ele repentinamente moveu a cabeça, se de propósito ou não ela não sabia, e os lábios dela estavam nos dele.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram pela surpresa, antes de se fecharem. De algum modo isso pareceu certo, ter os braços de Harry ao redor dela, os lábios dele nos dela.

Harry sempre foi seu melhor amigo mas subtamente ela teve certeza de que ele era mais do que um amigo.

O beijo terminou cedo demais e eles recuaram para encarar um ao outro com olhos arregalados, cada um percebendo a reviravolta em seu relacionamento e incapazes de interrompe-la, até mesmo incertos se eles queriam interrompe-la.

A amizade podia estar terminando mas havia esperança, a possibilidade de algo mais precioso, mais profundo e verdadeiro do que a amizade. Havia a possibilidade do _amor_.

Esses pensamentos correram pela mente de Hermione, fazendo suas emoções se atordoarem mas com um sentimento estranho de felicidade por baixo de toda confusão. Ela podia ver que Harry estava pensando a mesma coisa; isso aparecia nos olhos dele.

Bem devagar, Harry se inclinou para frente e dessa vez o beijo foi mais seguro, mais confiante. Os lábios dela se abriram e o beijo se tornou mais profundo. Hermione tinha certeza de que seu coração ia pular para fora do peito. Ela podia sentir as mãos de Harry nas suas costas, seus próprios braços ao redor do pescoço dele, seus dedos se enrolando no cabelo negro bagunçado dele, enquanto o beijo continuava...

Ele recuou relutante, mantendo seus braços ao redor dela. Bem devagar os olhos dela se abriram para encontra-lo olhando para ela, algo parecido com espanto nos olhos dele.

"Hermione, eu..." sua voz falhou enquanto ele apenas a encarava.

Ela encontrou os olhos dele, um rubor crescendo em suas bochechas, repentinamente ciente de quão perto eles estavam um do outro, tão perto que ela conseguia sentir a respiração dele em sua bochecha.

Ele tentou de novo. "Hermione, eu... você..."

E ela percebeu que não importava como seria a reviravolta em seu relacionamento, ele ainda era Harry.

"Sssh, Harry. Não fale, está tudo bem. Eu sei." E ela o beijou de novo.

Eles permaneceram no salão comunal, se abraçando, para não dizer muito, se beijando vez ou outra por um bom tempo, dois amigos cujo relacionamento havia de repente se tornado algo mais.

Harry se sentiu em paz pela primeira vez em tantos meses, a memória da morte de Cedrico não mais tão dolorosa. Ele tinha Hermione do seu lado. Ela o ajudaria, como ela sempre ajudou.

Ele pensou em seus pesadelos novamente. Eles não tinham ido embora para sempre, e sim, eles voltariam algum dia. Mas ele não estava mais com medo de dormir.

Ele apertou seus braços ao redor de sua Hermione, deixando um beijo no cabelo dela, e pensou novamente em Cedrico. _Descanse em paz, Cedrico. Eu sinto muito. _

E pela primeira vez, ele se desculpou sem sentir amargura dentro de si mesmo.

_Descanse em paz._

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N/T: **Essa foi uma fic pequenininha que eu sinceramente achei muito fofa e resolvi traduzir e postar.... Espero que gostem!!!

Deixem reviews, hein??? Não esqueçam!!!

Silvinha Potter


End file.
